Veo la luz día por primera vez
by Akira Asahina
Summary: "Estaba sola, no había mas que oscuridad. No se cuantos años he estado aquí, no conozco mas" Nemu, una chica que ha vivido toda su vida en un encierro, el destino quería que viviera mas allá de lo inimaginable, al lado de alguien. One shot. NemuxIshida.


_Capitulo Único._

* * *

><p><em><strong>VEO LA LUZ DEL DÍA POR PRIMERA VEZ.<strong>_

-5 Miligramos Más.

-¿Esta Estable?

-Si, Por Ahora ESO PARECE

-Bien, Administrando síganle el Químico

: Todas Aquellas Palabras sonaban huecas a los Oídos De Una Joven Que se encontraba acostada En Una camilla, cansada y Con El Cuerpo entumecido.

Aquellas Palabras ya no significaban nada, simples Sonidos emitidos Por las cuerdas bocales, nada pecado Detrás de Ellas, y es Que Si las tiene escuchado Por diecinueve Jahr de tu vida ESO suele pasar.

Nemu HABIA PERDIDO Interés DE por la Vida y Lo Que habia en ella. No conocia nada Más Aparte de Las Cuatro Grandes paredes del laboratorio y las caras tapadas Múltiples estafa Cubre bocas, ADEMÁS de los Químicos y artefactos Que utilizaban.

Si, párr Nemu Kurotsuchi la vida ya no Valía la pena. Más Algo la saco de do trance: gritos.

Ladeo la cabeza, fijando la vista En que lo ocurría un su Alrededor. Los Científicos corrian Por Todos Lados, tratando de Escapar, quemaban Unas Cosas y trataban de prot Otras. Era desastre un.

Un joven El de ojos azules y cabello rubio la carga en brazos, ella bien lo conocia, Se llamaba Kira Izuru y era Quien Mejor la habia TRATADO.

-Vamos Nemu.

Pasa -¿Qué - Pregunto Con La Voz Cargada de desinterés

-Luego Te explico, Primero lo de sacarte de Aquí.

La Llevo Por Varios pasillos y Nemu Diviso Una gran puerta de metal, grande, pesada y Difícil de abrir Pues tenia Código.

! -¡Demonios -exclamo Izuru

Alguien lo jalo Por El cuello de la camisa y lo tiro al Consuelo, Por ende la chica cayo y rodo Por El piso, quedando unos metros de la puerta de UNOS. Trato de Levantarse Pero No Pudo, Las PIERNAS no le respondían, quedándose arrodillada.

ONU Con destello y rugido de la ONU La Puesta Que los antes estába desaparecio. La habian volado en Pedazos. Varios Hombres entraron Por El Enorme Agujero, Todos Ellos estafa armas y Máscaras negras Que dejaban solo a la vista los ojos.

-Suéltenlo, Izuru es Uno de Nosotros-ordeño el Que estába a la cabeza del Grupo.

-Gracias, Pero déjame decirte Que se tardaron, ADEMÁS Debiste avisarles Que soy de los tuyos- respondió el rubio

Nemu Veia Con Asombro un Aquel hombre de Hermosos ojos de la ONU Azul Profundo, recortada do silueta Por Una ESPECIE de luz brillante, deslumbrante párr SUS Nocturnos ojos.

Aquel hombre sí agacho Frente a ella y le extendió la mano Amablemente enfundada en Guantes negros Dedos pecado.

-Ven, Te sacaremos de Aquí.

Ella, dudando extendió Poco des do mamo y la estrecho. Por Asombrándose el Contacto Humano y agradable Que le ofrecían. Nemu Veia Una luz de esperanza Por Primera Vez.

_**PASADO**_

**DOS MESES ATRÁS.**

Caminaba Por Lo Que los antes era la ciudad de Tokio, Una majestuosa y desarrollada metrópolis, Llena de personajes estafa Vidas Diferentes, TODO aquéllo Ahora Reducida una Escombros y tristeza.

Hacia Jahr Que Una guerra a Nivel Mundial los habia azotado, cobrando incontables Vidas y Dejado deshabitados algunos Lugares, POR Ello es Que debian Ponerse de Todos los Días Aquellas Máscaras antigases si querian Buscar Indicios de vida, PORQUE AUN personajes habia Perdidas Esperando Ser Salvadas Y Que Serlo podian.

-Uryu-DIJO peli ONU Naranjo un do Lado-me ACABAN de Informar Que hallaron el laboratorio Enemigo.

-Bien, Ya era hora, Sabes Que debemos HACER.

Diré -Le un Kira Que es hora de infiltrarse.

-recuerda Que Dębe recolectar Toda La Información Sobre la cura.

SABE lo -EL.

-el Joven de Cabellos negro-azulado inspiro pesadamente, Casi Esteban Cerca, El Largo camino ESTA un Punto de Terminar.

-Uryu, Tu Sabes Que No FUE tu culpa Que el soltaran ESA disease-lo animo El joven de ojos Marron.

-Lo Sí Kurosaki, Pero Aun asi, permitiéndoos Que utilizaran a instancia de parte de Mi Trabajo Para La Creación ... por TODO un Juego.

-Si ESE es el Caso Chad y Yo también de Tenemos la culpa, PARECIDO Que mira Crear Querer LO MAS un zombi de la ONU.

-Si, tontería una, Pero pronto Acabara, lo Prometo.

**TRES SEMANAS DESPUES.**

El Telefono Sonaba insistentemente, lo Mismo Por El chico de pálida Piel contesto.

-¿Qué Pasa Izuru? ... ¡¿QUE?! ... Eso Es inaudito ... bien, Lo Sé, sueros Dentro de dos Semanas, intenta atrasar aviones Sus, Cambia el Químico Por agua, salva: Todas las Vidas Que puedas ... ¿le va peor a Una? Maldición, no Que Creo do Cuerpo resista del tanto ... de Acuerdo, adiós.

Rápidamente sí vistió y salio Hacia los laboratorios de do Grupo, debia Informar a todos. Tomo Una motocicleta y llego A Las Instalaciones en Minutos UNOS.

-¿Qué Paso Ishida? -pregunto Ichigo, viendo la coche de Preocupación de do amigo y Colega.

-Reúne Una ONU aviso de Todos, dar Debo, Izuru me dio noticia- Uryu hablaba de forma Rápida.

-inmediatamente.

Una Vez Reunidos Toda La Información FUE esparcida Por La boca de Uryu Ishida, Químico de gran renombre.

-Compañeros, El infiltrado ha proporcionado Información. Los Laboratorios Gubernamentales, un cargamento de Mayuri Kurotsuchi estan un punto de ENCONTRAR La Cura Para La disease, Pero No Se emocionen. Aplicada Solo Sera un Los Altos Mandos, Pues Also evita Que se enfermen de ella, despues la modificaran párrafo hacerla incurable. Lo peor de Todo es Que experimentan estafa Humanos., En especial estafa UNA CHICA ... debemos salvarlos y Sera Dentro de dos Semanas. El infiltrado tratara de comprar Tiempo.

Los presentes quedaron quietos en sí, El Fin de la pesadilla en sí acercaba.

UNA HORA ANTES DEL ATAQUE A LOS LABORATORIOS.

Compañeros -Bien, Sé Que estan asustados-hablaba firmemente Ichigo Kurosaki- lo Also Estoy, Pero es necessary párrafo Una Vida Mejor, Restaurar la paz, no solo del Mundo, si no Que de Nuestras almas.

"La Mayoría de Los Que ESTAMOS here tuvimos Que ver la de la estafa Creación del virus A-21, Pero Es Tiempo de enmendar los errores- Hizo ONU pausa y miro a Todos los presentes-Saben Que Esto Es riesgoso, somos considerados traidores del Gobierno y no dudaran en matarnos, un solo de Ellos les Interesa do proprio Bienestar.

Han Llegado al punto de Experimentar estafa Humanos, Algo inaceptable. Por Eso digo hermanos, hermanas, Salvemos al Mundo del hombre "

Una ovación No Se Hizo Esperar, Todos Se levantaron Listos párrafo Luchar.

-Gracias Kurosaki.

-Cálmate Cuatro ojos, pronto SE HARA correcto lo.

-Eso Espero.

...

Llegaron al Territorio Enemigo, estába atestado de guardias, de Todos Armados, Pero en Número Ellos superaban, tenian las de ganar.

Sin Perder Tiempo adentraron en sí, Uno a Uno de Los Enemigos cayeron, logrando ingresar al Corazón del Edificio: El Laboratorio.

Al Para entrar comenzaron a Dejar Inconscientes A Las Personas Con dardos impregnados aire especial Líquido un. De Muchos Hombres y Mujeres en sí rindieron al Instante, Mas Otros trataban de Huir y Salvar La Información.

Uryu sí encontraba tratando de abrir Una gran puerta, Pero sí necesitaba clave, opto Por Lo Que Por Explosivos USAR, DEJANDO UN gran hoyo. Al Para entrar lo Primero Que FUE vio a Uno de Sus Subordinados tratando de apresar un Izuru.

-Suéltenlo, Izuru es Uno de Nosotros-ordeño el pelinegro-azulado.

-Gracias, Pero déjame decirte Que tardaron, ADEMÁS Debiste avisarles Que Soy De Los Tuyos-lo reprendió el rubio.

_**PRESENTE.**_

ENTONCES Ishida Bajo La vista y la vio. Ahí, arrodillada Frente a EL estába Una hermosa del muchacha de Cabellos negro purpureo atados En Una trenza, La piel pálida de como si hubiera tocado Nunca El Sol impactantes UNOS Y, aunque Melancolicos, Ojos verde color.

Por Un Minuto ninguna de supo reaccionar de Como, belleza Tanta era imposible SUS párrafo ojos.

El pelinegro-azulado sí agacho y le extendió LO MAS Amablemente Que Pudo do mano.

-Ven, Te sacaremos de Aquí-le DIJO estafa do Voz masculina y aterciopelada.

El noto chico de como ella dudo momentáneamente y extendió do mano estrechándola la de la estafa de EL. Era suave y Fría al Contacto, sí Sentia busque bronceado.

De Un Solo Movimiento la aureola cuidadosamente y tomándola Por La cintura la ONU carga do ancha Espalda, A Modo de caballito.

-Todo Va a ESTAR bien-le DIJO-Izuru ¿Esta Es La Chica Que mencionaste?

-Si, Pero LUEGO te cuento, debemos irnos, Equipo del nuestro ya vacio de Todos los Datos existentes y borro las memorias de los presentes here. Ademas Ichigo ya Saco un: Todas Las Víctimas.

-Bien, Vamonos.

Nemu veia de forma embelesada al Joven, aunque do Cara estuviera cubriera, le habia Llamado do Atención. Minutos Antes de Salir Por Completo del Lugar, SE DEJO Rendir al Sueño, sintiéndose segura en aquellos brazos.

_**TRES DIAS DESPUES.**_

El joven de ojos azul profundo VEIA COMO dormia tranquilamente la chica a la Que Habia Salvado la Cual AÚN no despertaba from Que un Sacaron de Aquel Lugar, lo Cual le preocupaba Mucho. De Alguna Manera, Dentro de El CRECIA medo ONU un no ver SUS bonitos y Melancólicos ojos verdes. Era Algo tonto, Pero sí habia impregnado de ella al Instante.

-Ishida-Interrumpió el Kurosaki- Aqui esta el Informe de Kira Sobre la chica.

Favor del por -Léelo, Estoy Poco des Cansado párrafo ESO.

-Bien-Se Aclaro la garganta y hablo- "Nemu, Jahr Diecinueve, Tipo de sangre A Positivo, el UNA de las Personas Pocas inmunes hijo Que al virus Junto Con El experimento X y el H. la Paciente N ha Pasado Toda do vida encerrado en El Laboratorio de Como Experimento Un Mas, es hija del Científico Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Mas El no la considera de como tal. La estudiaron y experimentaron párr ENCONTRAR Que es Lo Que Hace Que inmune mar. Al Parecer lo encontraron y la clave de la cura del ESTA en la sangre, quitar los UNOS Compuestos y agregar Otros "Eso Es Todo sobre ella, Pero dejándolo del Lado, ya de Tenemos el antídoto, es Fácil de HACER y SE Puede ingresar ¿Por vía Respiratoria.

-Ya Veo-hablo Ishida tallándose el los ojos-Hay Que esparcirlo, ENTONCES ... favor del por TODO PREPARA Y Que lo administren los antes lo Posible.

-De Haber Sabido Que la cura era tan Fácil y sí encontraba Estudiando la Sangre de las Personas Que No Se contagian, hubieramos experimentado conmigo.

Chiste -Buen Kurosaki, ve a deberes TUS HACER.

-Si, si, Lo Que digas, Pero deja de Mirar un ESA chica de Una Vez, ESO asusta.

Y riéndose de el peli naranjo Se Fue del Lugar, Dejando un Uryu Poco des sonrojado.

Miro de nuevo a la pálida joven El, en ESE Momento la Asocio Con Una hermosa flor Que Crece En la oscuridad, el pecado Que nadie un Vea y la aprecie.

Estába Cansado y en UNOS Segundos sí quedo dormido, recargando do Cara En Su Mano.

Al contrario Que el chico, Nemu abrió los ojos de forma pesada, Pero los Volvio a cerrar, luz Demasiada Habia, par des parpadeo de Veces Hasta Que Sus Ojos sí adaptaron. No estába DÓNDE Sabia, era Una Pequeña habitación de color de azul pastel, de CIERTA Manera le parecio Cálida y agradable.

Pero al ver a la ONU Joven Sentado al Lado de la cama, Por Primera Vez En Su vida sintio Mucho Calor en la cara, lo Cual evidenciaba ONU sonrojo Inminente.

Le llamaba la atencion la pálida Piel, el cabello negro azulado Largo Hasta los Hombros y ONU de la estafa mechón Atrapado en Tras Do oreja. El chico USABA lentes y Vestia ONU Suéter Azul Marino Con cuello en uve, los ojos cerrados Esteban, Pero SUS Pestañas ERAN Y negras espesas.

Curiosa sí Acerco al chico, SUS narices Casi rozándose. ENTONCES EL abrió el los ojos, Dejando ver profundo azul de las Naciones Unidas. El joven grito y sí Paro de golpe Con La Cara roja Toda.

-¿Qué ... Que haces? -pregunto Estafa Una aterciopelada Voz, aunque estafar alarmado Deje un.

-Perdón, Es Que Nunca habia de Visto un especimen de la ONU tan hermoso-DIJO estafa tranquilidad- tu eres Quien me salva. Gracias, Pero No Necesario era.

Uryu la veia embelesado MIENTRAS ella Hacia Una amable reverencia desde do posicion.

-¿Por Qué dices Que No Necesario era?

-Los Instrumentos de laboratorio Deben Quedarse Ahi-respondió estafa Neutralidad, sorprendiendo al pelinegro.

-Eso No es Cierto, tu eres un ... Humano favor del por, centavo Tu Nombre-rogo aunque EL ya lo sabia de sobra.

-Nemu Kurotsuchi, experimento N, 76903alfa numero, Mucho Gusto-extendió la mano educadamente una forma de saludo.

-Uryu Ishida, placer un.

Eso era el inicio de Algo preciado.

_**VEINTE HORAS DESPUES.**_

Nemu estába desnuda Frente a la ONU espejo en el baño, sí Miraba detenidamente de empanadas a cabeza estafa Una Curiosidad palpable. Sabia la anatomía del Cuerpo Humano, lo HABIA ESTUDIADO mil Veces, PODIA Decir En que a instancia de parte quedaba Que de do Propio Cuerpo, mas Nunca lo habia Visto, ni tampoco do Cara.

A do Parecer un do Piel le Faltaba el color ya Sus Ojos Vida, contradictorio estafadores Delgada era Llenas Más de lo normal. Olfateo la piel de muñeca y do Pudo captar el típico aroma de un laboratorio: látex, Químicos Poco ONU y un Suciedad.

Pasaron horas y ella seguia pecar MoveRSE de Su Lugar, IAH, Estática, parecia Una diosa mancillada. De pronto la puerta se abrió en sí e Uryu Ishida entro, el, al pecado Verla nada por puesto los colores en sí le subieron a la Cara.

-Pe ... Perdón-DIJO, dándose la vuelta tomo el pomo, Pero la suave Voz de la pelinegra-purpurea detuvo lo.

No sí Tomar baño un.

-¿Cómo dices?

-En el laboratorio Mayuri-sama me introducía en un tubo de plástico y lo llenaba de H2O junto con ciertos componentes desinfectante, de esta manera quitaba toda impureza de mí.

Ante tales palabras dichas con un toque de resignación, el chico de los anteojos sintió como su corazón se estrujaba. Quería ayudarla, pero le daba vergüenza verla así. No, él debía, lo haría, aunque muchas veces el reviso medicamente a varias mujeres, lo que conllevaba ver ciertas parte de la anatomía de una, por lo mismo no entendía la causa de su vergüenza.

Trago grueso y con lentitud se volteo; evitando verla lo menos posible se dirigió a la bañera, llenándola arriba de la mitad con agua caliente. Acto seguido fue donde Nemu y, tomándola en brazos la introdujo en aquel líquido.

-Primero debes llenar la tina con el agua una temperatura que pueda soportar tu cuerpo-decía el de forma torpe-después tomas esta botella y pones una cantidad en tu mano para después frotarlo en tu cabello-dijo mientras llevaba a cabo lo que mencionaba.

Nemu cerró los ojos y suspiro al sentir aquellas masculinas manos masajear de forma pausada su cuero cabelludo hasta las puntas de.

-Luego enjuaga hasta que no salga espuma…proseguimos con el cuerpo, con esta esponja-dijo mostrándole un cuadrado de aspecto suave-la llenas de este jabón e igual tallas.

Toda esa tarea se convirtió en una odisea para Ishida, se sentía desmayar, aun mas cuando tuvo que lavarla en el trasero y los pechos, mientras que Nemu experimentaba un extraño cosquilleo en su estómago, lo definió como una disfunción corporal.

Los nervios del de ojos azul profundo se desvanecieron de repente. Lo único que quiso hacer fue salir de ahí.

Una vez terminaron la ayudo a salir de la bañera, disponiéndose a secarla para después vestirla con un pijama azul del tono de sus ojos. Terminando en la labor de secar el largo cabello y acomodarlo en una sencilla trenza.

-¿Bien, aprendiste como hacerlo?-un asentimiento de cabeza llego en respuesta-de acuerdo.

Y de forma apresurada Uryu salió, llegando en cuestión de minutos a su propia habitación, cerró la puerta y se recargo en ella, resbalando hasta hacer al piso, entonces su habitual expresión de seriedad y fortaleza cambio por uno de dolor.

Al bañar a Nemu se dio cuenta que todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de cicatrices, unas más feas que otras, denotando que las pruebas experimentales no fueron nada humanas.

Llevo una mano a su boca y comenzó a llorar en silencio: era su culpa después de todo.

_**UNA SEMANA DESPUES.**_

-La tratas muy bien.

-¿Cómo dices Kurosaki?

-A Nemu, cada vez que los veo juntos pareciera que temes que se rompa entre tus manos.

-Por alguna razón ella causa eso en mi- dijo decidido a sincerarse-Quiero cuidarla y evitar que sufra más… ¿Has visto como mira al sol?

-Sí, es como si fuera algo raro, supongo que solo la mantenían encerrada-miraron en dirección a la chica, que se encontraba a dos mesas de distancia, pues estaban en una especie de comedor escolar-No tuvo un vida ni lo más remotamente parecida a lo normal, solo vela, cada vez que le sirven un platillo nuevo se lo queda viendo por un largo rato y después lo explora para terminar comiéndolo como si de un experimento se tratara.

Y en efecto, Nemu veía de todos los ángulos posibles a una gelatina de color verde para después palpar y olfatearla, terminando por tomar un poco con la cuchara y degustarla.

-Al parecer su alimentación era a base de píldoras-comenzó el de ojos azules.

En ese momento llego hasta la pelinegra-purpurea una chica de rostro amable, cabello anaranjado, ojos grises, en fin, muy bonita. Se sentó a su lado y le hizo plática. Nemu solo escuchaba con atención cada palabra, asintiendo o diciendo frases cortas, para unos minutos después levantarse y salir por la puerta.

La joven de cabellos largos y naranjas se dirigió hacia Ichigo e Ishida.

-Aquí viene tu hermana-comento el pelinegro-azulado.

-Ichigo-nii-saludo ella con una nota de preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa ahora Orihime?-respondió el de ojos marrones.

-estaba hablando con Kurotsuchi-san sobre ramen y que me gustaría prepararlos con brotes de bambú pero solo se consiguen en el barranco, entonces dijo que si yo lo ordenaba ella iría, le conteste que no porque era un lugar peligroso, aun así dijo que volvía en unos minutos.

-¿Qué?-reacciono preocupado Uryu el cual inmediatamente salió corriendo en dirección a los barrancos.

En ese momento lo único que pensaba era que si algo le pasaba a ella él no se lo perdonaría.

Corrió como nunca en la vida lo había hecho. Con el corazón en la mano y la respiración acelerada llego a los barrancos. Lo que era un área de montañas término en precipicio llenos de lava, nadie sabía cómo paso, solo se recordaba un gran estremecimiento y la aparición de este. El pelinegro-azulado la encontró arrodillada en la orilla del gran precipicio, tratando de alcanzar los brotes.

-Nemu, aléjate de ahí-le grito.

-No interfieras, fue una orden.

-¿De qué hablas? Orihime nunca te ordeno nada.

-Lo hizo, mi deber es siempre seguir las órdenes, fue lo que me enseño mi padre.

Eso no se lo esperaba.

-Entonces te ordeno que dejes eso y vengas para acá...

La joven lo miro con curiosidad para luego asentir, de forma sumisa regreso a donde se encontraba el chico. Juntos regresaron a casa. Ese día Uryu descubrió que la chica de ojos esmeralda podía tomar cualquier cosa como orden, obedeciendo a lo que le decían, después de todo, para eso la educaron: obedecer sin rechistar y de ser necesario, otorgar la vida.

_**TRES MESES DESPUES.**_

-Cálmate por favor Nemu- la joven de cabellos negro purpúreos se encontraba inmovilizando a un joven de cabellos azules celeste y ojos del mismo color.

-este espécimen se considera peligroso, debe ser eliminado. Causo hematomas de gravedad en Uryu-sama.

-Quítate de mí, estás loca.

-Nemu, ya te dije que Grimmjow y yo estábamos entrenando-trataba de razonar con ella el joven de lentes.

La ojiesmeralda era sumamente fuerte contrario a lo que pareciera. Se le veía enojada y no dejaba de inmovilizar al joven guapo de piel bronceada.

La razón de aquel monumental disturbio fue que días atrás fue que días atrás Uryu y Grimmjow practicaban boxeo, ya emocionados se les salieron las cosas de control, terminando ambos con moratones en el cuerpo. Nemu, quien ya para ese momento solo confiaba al 100% en Ishida, Ichigo, Orihime y una chica de nombre Hinamori, sintió por primera vez preocupación, no quería verlo lastimado, algo en el pecho le dolía.

Decidió tomar justicia, cuando encontró al fin al joven de ojos celeste, lo tomo por el cuello con el antebrazo y apretó su cuello, quería desaparecerlo por dañar a Uryu-sama.

-Nemu-hablo con tranquilidad el pelinegro-azulado, tomándola por los hombros-déjalo, no ha hecho nada malo.

La chica de oscuros cabellos se paralizo, aquel contacto hizo que su corazón martilleara fuertemente con una rápida velocidad. Lentamente fue aflojando su agarre hasta que la presión desapareció. El pálido joven la jalo, llevándola hacia el comedor donde se encontraba Orihime y Hinamori.

Ahora Ishida supo que ella podía ser una flor peligrosa, aun así, el ver ese estado feroz, la hizo sonrojar y más sabiendo que era la razón del deseo de protección.

_**Dos días después.**_

Nemu caminaba rápido por los pasillos del área médica, estaba nerviosa pues su cuerpo estaba enfermo de gravedad, según ella pues tenía reacciones raras. Su corazón sufría arritmia cada vez que veía a Uryu, aún más cuando no traía camisa, aparte, sus mejillas adquirían un color escarlata co pequeños detalles como su sonrisa, cuando le tocaba el cabello y otras cosas más.

Llego hasta el pequeño consultorio de Hinamori, entro sin tocar y vio una escena rara: la castaña estaba unida por los labios a un joven peliblanco.

-Si interrumpo puedo irme Hinamori-san.

Ambos jóvenes se separaron de golpe, estaban avergonzados.

-Vete Hitsugaya-kun, nos vemos luego.

El peliblanco asintió y salió sin hacer ruido. Nemu se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio d la pequeña doctora y comenzó a narrarle lo que la tenía inquieta. Al finalizar su relato Hinamori sonrió de forma tierna.

-Hay Kurotsuchi-san, eso es una enfermedad casi incurable, se llama enamoramiento.

-nunca había oído hablar de ella.

-Yo también la padecí-dijo con ojos soñadores.

-Dime como te curaste por favor.

-Ahhh-comenzo un poco avergonzada-solo se puede curar con el amor de otra persona.

-¿El amor, que es eso?

-Descúbrelo por ti misma, ahora puede irte, debo atender a muchos más.

Sin más la ojiesmeralda salió del consultorio y camino por largo rato hasta que termino frente al gimnasio, el cual poseía una piscina, donde se encontraba nadando la razón de su enfermedad, aunque ella aun no lo sabía. Uryu nadaba con avidez.

-Amor- dijo en voz baja, esperaba encontrarlo pronto.

_**SEMANA Y MEDIA DESPUES.**_

Uryu veía embelesado como una pelinegra de ojos esmeralda sonreía por lo que pensaba era su primera vez y no estaba equivocado, en ese momento el rostro de la chica experimentaba una nueva expresión.

Al pelinegro-azulado le alegraba que ella luciera de esa manera, era una suave y llena de vida sonrisa. La causa de ello era que Ishida, descubriendo el cumpleaños de esta, le regalo un carrusel de porcelana, los caballos comenzaban a girar si se le daba cuerda ala aparato y una hermosa melodía salía de.

El chico vio como los ojos de ella se abrían de la emoción y la línea de su boca se curvaba en una de felicidad.

-Gracias-diciendo esto ella lo beso en la mejilla, en respuesta Ishida se puso del color de un tomate y su corazón salió disparado.

-De nada-esas nuevas emociones iban a matarlo, pero no era tonto, sabía a que se debían.

_**CINCO MESES DESPUES.**_

La enfermedad se había curado en un 97%, la paz volvía a las vidas de muchos, el dolor iba menguando, convirtiéndose en el ambiente perfecto para un paseo nocturno en el bosque.

Uryu quería festejar aquella hazaña con la chica que poco a poco robo su corazón. La llevo antes de que oscureciera a un área que se había mantenido en pie, verde y con vida, los bambú crecían fuertes y majestuosos hacia el cielo. El atardecer terminaba acariciando aquellas colinas.

Ambos se sentaron en el suave pasto, cerca del rio que atravesaba el lugar.

-¿Por qué venimos aquí Uryu-sama?-pregunto la chica de cabellos negros purpúreos.

-Solo espera.

Ishida veía a Nemu de manera discreta, el tiempo que había pasado con ella descubrió muchas cosas, era amable, seria y obedecía a todo lo que le decían, podía ser agresiva y algunas veces grosera sin darse cuenta, pero la verdad es que le gustaba todo de ella, no le molestaba ni un poco. Sus sonrisas y sonrojos era lo más hermoso que hubiera visto.

Mientras tanto Nemu observaba indiscretamente al joven sentado a su lado, todo de él le hacía sentir cosas nuevas, se sentía segura y única a su lado, hasta aprendió mucho, dejando hábitos, referirse a sí misma y a los demás como cosas o experimentos fue una de ellas.

-Uryu-sama ¿Podría decirme que es el amor?-pregunto Nemu deseando la respuesta.

-Amor-comenzó sonrojándose fuertemente-es un conjunto de sensaciones inexplicables que te hacen sentir bien y te gustan, normalmente provocados por alguien más-el chico trago grueso-Amor es lo que siento por ti.

Al terminar las palabras él la tomo de la nuca, acercándola, unieron sus labios en una suave danza. Un beso perfecto. Se separaron levemente, respirando de forma irregular.

-Creo que también lo amo-susurro ella.

Iban a volver a besarse, pero Ishida la detuvo, sonrió y tomándola con ambas manos de las mejillas guio su cara hacia el rio para que viera el motivo de su estancia ahí.

Un montón de lucecitas verde limón se alzaban de entre la hierba y el bambú por la llegada total de la noche. Luciérnagas revoloteaban por todos lados, agitando sus alitas con un maravilloso tintineo.

Era un espectáculo digno de ver, ambos se habían quedado quietos, solo sus manos se entrelazaron, apretándose fuertemente.

Si, en definitiva eso era amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer, espero que les guste como a mí escribirlo. Nos estamos leyendo.<strong>


End file.
